


Captivated

by hyunlixluvbot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Falling In Love, High School, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlixluvbot/pseuds/hyunlixluvbot
Summary: Felix is a quiet boy who keeps to himself and one day goes to the basketball courts to dance his heart out not knowing he's caught the attention of one boy watching from the bleachers.ORSleep deprived Hyunjin takes refuge at the basketball courts to sleep, but he's awoken by the sound of music playing and as he looks to see where the music is playing from he finds a boy dancing to the music. Unknown to him Hyunjin is captivated by the boy's dancing.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Captivated

Hyunjin walked into his classroom a little earlier than usual. He hadn’t been able to sleep more than 4 hours last night worried about the test that he was sure he was going to fail. 

When Hyunjin entered the classroom he didn’t expect anyone to be inside the classroom already except there was someone. Hyunjin stood by the door frame and watched as a boy in brown hair and freckles traced the upper portion of his cheeks and nose, reading a book at his desk. Hyunjin simply shrugged as he made his way towards his seat.

Hyunjin laid his head down on his desk and tried to get some sleep before class started. He was more than grateful towards the boy in the back for not making any noise while he slept, but it was short lived. Within minutes Hyunjin could hear the all too familiar loud voices approaching the classroom.

“Good morning everyone! Oh it’s only Felix and Hyunjin here.” The loud voice exclaimed before making his way towards Hyunjin’s seat. 

“Why are you here this early?” Hyunjin sighed before sitting up and facing the owner of the voice, Jisung.

“Would you believe me if I said I woke up early?” Hyunjin questioned which earned a teasingly smile from his friend and as he shook his head.

“Never.” Jisung responded before scooting closer to Hyunjin. “Why are you really here this early?” Jisung pestered determined to find out why he was here before he normally would.

“Good morning Felix.” Hyunjin and Jisung both turned around to see Seungmin entering the classroom as he greeted the boy in the back. The boy mumbled what Hyunjin assumed was a greeting in return, but he didn’t bother trying to figure out.

“Seungmin get him away from me.” Hyunjin whined as Seungmin approached them. Seungmin hit Jisung in the back of the head before sitting at his desk behind Hyunjin.

“Why am I the one getting hit! I just want to know why Hyunjin is here early! I mean he’s never here early so there must be a reason why!” Jisung rambled and continued to do so even when Hyunjin and Seungmin stopped paying attention to him.

“So why are you here early?” Seungmin asked him as Jisung continued to ramble to himself and anyone who was just entering the classroom.

“I didn’t get much sleep worrying about this test.” Hyunjin admitted and Seungmin simply nodded.

“I wasn’t able to sleep much either. Let’s just do our best.” Seungmin said trying to encourage Hyunjin more than he was himself. Hyunjin knew Seungmin would do well on the test. He always did well on tests.

“Easy for you to say you always do well on tests.” Hyunjin said as Seungmin gave him an apologetic smile in response. 

“Did you say test?” Jisung asked finally stopping his rants about Hyunjin to join the conversation.

“Yeah we have a test today.” Seungmin answered and Jisung looked at the two with the most bewild and betrayed expressions he could manage.

“And neither of you sent me a text message to remind me?” Jisung said with an exaggerated gasp as he went on with another series of rants.

“Be honest when was the last time we did something that wasn’t required or asked of us to do? When was the last time we did what we wanted to do or do what we wanted to do?” Jisung asked as all three boys sat down together near Hyunjin and Seungmin’s desks.

“Where are you going with this?” Seungmin questioned already knowing that Jisung’s pointless questions were a leading punchline to the real conversation he wanted to have.

“I just think we are all too worried about school that we never actually have fun or do what we like to do.” Jisung said before turning to his friend Seungmin. “Seungmin likes to sing, but he never sings anymore because he’s always studying.”

“Correction. I sing when I’m studying or in the shower.” Seungmin responded and Jisung shook his head as if Seumgin’s statement meant nothing before turning to Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin you like to dance, but you never dance because you are always worried about your grades.” Jisung said as he looked at both his friends.

“I still dance on the weekends.” Hyunjin said and Jisung waved his hand as if trying to push Hyunjin’s statement away.

“I have the perfect solution to all of our problems.” Jisung said confidently as he looked at his friends with a bright grin. Seungmin and Hyunjin looked at each other unconvinced, but decided to play along to Jisung’s weird statements.

“And what solution is that, Jisung?” Hyunjin asked as Jisung’s face lit up even more with Hyunjin’s question.

“Karaoke.” Jisung simply said as he waited for his friend's reaction.

“No.” Hyunjin and Seungmin said at the same time causing Jisung to pout as he looked at his friends.

“Come on! It’ll be fun and we can invite more friends.” Jisung whined as he tried to persuade his friends to agree with his plan. 

“In case you forgot today’s Thursday which means it’s a school night.” Seungmin said as Jisung pouted even more before looking at Hyunjin with pleading eyes.

“Don’t look at me. I agree with Seungmin. We can’t go out on a school night.” Hyunjin said and Jisung threw himself against his chair.

“You guys are no fun at all.” Jisung whined as he glared at his friends, but they both knew that glare was harmless just like Jisung’s insult.

Hyunjin took out his phone to check his twitter as Seungmin went back to reading the book he had open. Jisung continued to whine as his friends continued their own things.

“We can go tomorrow.” Seungmin finally said, his eyes never leaving his book. Hyunjin could see Jisung sitting up on his chair from the corner of his eye.

“Really?” Jisung asked, now turning his attention to Hyunjin who was yet to agree with what Seungmin said. Hyunjin simply nodded and Jisung shot up from his chair making his seat’s legs scratch against the floor. Jisung didn’t care though. 

Jisung, Hyunjin and Seungmin walked towards the cafeteria to grab their lunch, but Hyunjin was more tired than he was hungry. They each grabbed their lunch and made their way towards their table of friends. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Minho asked once the trio sat down. Everyone turned to look at Hyunjin seeing him so out of it.

“No offense, but you look like shit.” Changbin said which earned him a weak glare from Hyunjin as he moved his tray away to lay his head down against the table.

“I’m tired.” Hyunjin simply said as he allowed himself to close his eyes.

“He didn’t get much sleep since he was worrying about the test we had today.” Seungmin explained and Hyunjin could hear the synchronized ohs that came from his friends. 

Hyunjin let the chaos that is his friends’ conversation to soothe him to sleep, but it was hard to do so with the cringry baby talk and screams that came from his hyungs.

“Where’s Chan hyung?” Hyunjin frowned slightly in his sleep as he opened his eyes and sat up to look around the table to find Chan who wasn’t present. 

“He’s over there.” Hyunjin turned to the table Jeongin motioned towards to see Chan sitting there and to what Hyunjin could only assume was him talking to someone else, but he wasn’t sure since Chan’s body blocked them from seeing.

“What is he doing?” Hyunjin asked as his eyes never left Chan’s back as if it would give him the answers he needed if he waited patiently.

“He’s talking to some kid who looked a little lonely, Oh! I think he’s in your class.” Changbin said, causing the trio who had just arrived to turn and look at him.

“Who?” The trio said at the same time curious about the person Chan was talking to until a familiar voice interrupted them.

“Guys. Felix’s going to be joining us for lunch.” Hyunjin turned to look up at Chan before turning to the boy who was shyly standing beside him with his tray of food in his hands.

“Oh Felix!” Jisung said as he gave Felix a bright smile which made the shy boy smile back. 

“Sit down.” Minho prompted as Felix and Chan sat down at the opposite end of the table from where Hyunjin was sitting. As the table resumed it’s natural chaos with additional questions for Felix to answer, Hyunjin went back to laying his head down at the table.

It was Hyunjin’s free period and he wanted nothing more than peace and quiet where he could nap. Of course he would have always gone to the nurse's office, but to be disturbed by other students filing in and out would leave him without much sleep.

That’s why Hyunjin decided to rest on the top bleachers, the ones that weren’t on the basketball court in case the coach walked in. Hyunjin laid there with his eyes closed enjoying the soothing peace and quiet.

Hyunjin didn’t know how long he had been asleep or how he managed not to fall off the bleachers in his sleep, but the sound of music playing woke him up. Hyunjin slowly sat up as he looked down towards the basketball court to see a boy dancing. Hyunjin wasn’t sure whether it was the song that made him stay and watch or whether it was the boy dancing that really captivated him. Hyunjin leaned against the railing as he watched the boy move to the beat of the music smoothly and without trouble. He started off calmly and hesitant to let himself get lost in the song, but it didn’t take long before the boy was lost in the song. He moved more freely and his movements were powerful and strong. Darkside played through the speakers and the boy moved smoothly through the song. Hyunjin watched as the boy's flawless movements capitaved hyunjin more and more. When the song ended the boy fell to the ground and Hyunjin shot up straight worried when the boy slowly stood up. The boy picked up his belongings and started walking towards the exit when Hyunjin got his things and chased after him.

Hyunjin walked behind the boy who had just captivated him with his dancing. He watched as the boy avoided others and looked small walking through the hallways. No one stopped to talk to him and the boy made no attempt to talk to others. Hyunjin continued to watch him and noticed the boy enter his classroom. Hyunjin blinked a few times and was confused.

“He was in my class?” Hyunjin said to himself as he tilted his head slightly before entering the classroom. Hyunjin watched as the boy sat at the back of the room and took out his things for class. Hyunjin leaned against the door frame as he watched the boy both intrigued and curious about who he was.

“What are you staring at?” Hyunjin jumped a little as he turned and saw Jisung and Seungmin now beside him. Hyunjin looked at his friends and then turned to look at the boy again. 

“Who’s that?” Hyunjin asked as he motioned towards the boy with his head. Seungmin and Jisung both looked in the direction that Hyunjin motioned to before sighing deeply.

“You really don’t pay attention to anything that’s going on around you, do you?” Hyunjin looked at Seungmin confused until Jisung spoke up. 

“That’s Felix. He’s the one who Chan hyung brought over to the table today.” Jisung pointed out as Hyunjin turned and looked at him again.

Felix.” Hyunjin said more to himself than to his friends.

Hyunjin found it hard to concentrate in class for multiple reasons. First, math made no sense to him whatsoever. Whoever needed help finding the diameter to a circle definitely had nothing better to do. Secondly, Hyunjin couldn’t get Felix and his dancing out of his mind. Who was Felix really and why had Hyunjin never noticed him before.  
“Hwang Hyunjin?” Hyunjin snapped out his thoughts and looked up at the teacher. Everyone was looking at him expectantly, but Hyunjin didn’t know why.

“Yes?” Hyunjin said more of a question than a response. He could hear chuckles from his classmates and friends. 

“Would you like to share with the class the answer to the question I just asked?” The teacher asked and Hyunjin sat there more confused than anything else which made his classmates laugh out loud. 

“Mr. Hwang please pay attention.” The teacher said as he continued with his lesson. Hyunjin slouched in his chair trying to hide away the embarrassment he felt, but there was something else bothering him more than his embarrassment. Felix. Did Felix laugh like the others did? Did Felix think he was dumb like everyone else? What was Felix thinking?

Hyunjin instantly sat up in his seat as he frowned, a bit confused and frustrated. Why did he care about what Felix thought? He shouldn’t care at all. He’s never cared before. He never even knew he existed and yet he did care. He cared about what that boy would think of him. Why?

“Earth to Hyunjin.” Hyunjin was once again interrupted in his thoughts. Hyunjin looked up to see Jisung looking at him. Hyunjin looked around and realized the teacher had left. 

“Something’s not right with you today.” Seungmin said as he looked at Hyunjin as if it would answer all of his questions before shrugging and sitting back in his seat. 

“I’m just worried about our test next period.” Hyunjin said partially being the truth even though he knew what was truly bothering him. 

“That’s why I said we should go to the karaoke place today toblow off some steam.” Jisung said defensively as he looked at his friends annoyed. 

“We already told you we’ll go tomorrow.” Seungmin said as Jisung pouted in his seat only nodding back a response. 

“You know what? Jisung is right.” Hyunjin said as he looked at his friends who were looking at him surprised. “We study hard. We always do what we’re asked to do. We should go today. Why wait until tomorrow? Teachers aren’t considerate of us so why should we be considerate of them?”

“Are you saying this because the teacher called you out?” Seungmin asked and Hyunjin shook his head before looking at his friends.

“No. I’m in the mood to let loose.” Hyunjin simply said and before Seungmin could say anything else, Jisung spoke up. 

“Yes! This is the Hyunjin I like! Karaoke tonight! I’ll text the hyungs and others.” Jisung said as he took out his phone and started texting the others. Hyunjin’s mind instantly went back to Felix and he looked at Jisung.

“Who and who are you inviting?” Jisung looked at Hyunjin confused before going back to his phone. 

“The usual gang. Chan hyung, Woojin hyung, Minho hyung, Changbin hyung and Jeongin.” Jisung said as he started typing on his phone once again.

“What about Felix?” Hyunjin asked and both of his friends looked at him confused. 

“Felix?” Seungmin repeated the name to make sure they had all heard correctly. 

“Yeah why not. Chan hyung invited him to the table and you all like him.” Hyunjin said trying not to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

“Well we do like Felix. I just think it’s weird that you suggest it.” Jisung said as he studied Hyunjin’s reaction. Hyunjin simply shrugged and took out his phone. 

“We don’t have to. I just figured since he came to the table you guys would invite him.” Hyunjin said as he mindlessly scrolled through his twitter timeline in an attempt to hide his true intentions. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask.” Seungmin said as he looked at Jisung. The latter nodded before getting up and heading to the back of the room. Hyunjin tried to act like he didn’t care, but he was secretly trying to listen to the conversation at the back of the room.

“Hey Felix. We are going to a karaoke place afterschool. Do you want to join us?” Jisung asked and Hyunjin tried hard to listen to what Felix said, but couldn’t make out anything but mumbles.

“Come on. We won’t be out too late. Seungmin is a goody goody. Chan hyung is going too.” Jisung said and Hyunjin leaned further back in his seat as he tried to listen to Felix’s reply, but once again wasn’t able to hear anything remotely close to a word. 

“I’ll see you after school.” Jisung said as he walked back to his friends. Hyunjin tried to play off that he was more interested in his phone than at Jisung’s return. 

“What did he say?” Seungmin asked as Jisung sat down in front of Hyunjin’s seat. 

“He said he’d let me know after school.” Jisung said and Hyunjin unconsciously sighed before putting his phone down. Seungmin watched him as Hyunjin put his head down on his desk.

“Oh! The hyungs and Jeongin said yes though.” Jisung said but Hyunjin wasn’t paying attention. 

Hyunjin stared at his answer sheet for a long time tapping the last question over and over again. His mind kept going to the conversation they had earlier. There was a lot he was curious about when it came to Felix. There was a lot he wanted to know about. A lot he wanted to ask him, but he wasn’t sure of how to go about it. 

“Time’s up. Pencils down.” Hyunjin snapped out of his thoughts and looked up as his teacher went around picking up the answer sheets. Hyunjin looked down at his hand where the tip of his pencil was pinned to the last question of his test. He sighed as he put his pencil down as his teacher picked up his answer sheet. 

“Judging by your face I’m guessing you didn’t do well on the test.” Seungmin said and Hyunjin simply groaned as he laid his head down on his desk. 

‘Why did I waste my sleep on studying when I was going to fail like this.” Hyunjin muttered to himself as he stared at nothing. 

“It’s ok we can blow off that steam at the karaoke place tonight.” Jisung reassured and Hyunjin simply ignored him as he stared at the wall. 

“Jisung?” A voice said hesitantly as the group got quiet.

“Oh Felix.” Hyunjin sat up so quickly his head felt slightly dizzy. He tried to seem unbothered, but the reality was he was surprised to see the boy. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I’ll go to karaoke.” Felix said shyly and Jisung practically jumped out of his chair to hug Felix. 

“This is great! Did you also fail the test? Is that why you want to blow some steam off?” Jisung asked and Seungmin hit Jisung’s arm before giving him a stern look. 

“Ouch!” Jisung yelled as he rubbed the area Seungmin hit him before pouting. Felix smiled at their interaction before shaking his head. 

“No, I’m just feeling really good about the test.” Felix admitted and the boys nodded and Hyunjin finally looked at him. Felix smiled brightly at them and Hyunjin wondered once again how he never noticed that smile before. 

“Even better! We are going to sing our hearts out and let loose!” Jisung put his arm around Felix as he smiled at him happily. Hyunjin on the other hand couldn’t stop staring at the smile on Felix’s face.

Felix turned and looked at Hyunjin and Hyunjin looked away as he faced the window. Hyunjin tried to make it seem as though he was looking at something happening outside. 

“Hyunjin this is great! Felix said he’s coming with us.” Hyunjin turned to look at Jisung who still had his arm around Felix. 

“That’s good.” Hyunjin said, trying to sound indifferent. Felix turned and looked at Hyunjin. For a brief second they made eye contact with each other before Hyunjin looked away. 

“I’ll see you guys later.” Felix said as he went back to his desk and Hyunjin turned to face his friends again. 

“Interesting.” Hyunjin looked at Seungmin who was staring at him. 

“What?” Hyunjin asked as Seungmin smiled at him wickedly before shaking his head.

All the boys were in the karaoke room sitting on the couches debating who would go first and what song they would be singing. Hyunjin looked up from the song book and looked at Felix who was sitting across from him. Felix was looking at the song book with Chan who helped translate the song titles Felix wasn’t familiar with. 

“Did you choose the song you’re going to do?” Hyunjin turned and looked at Jeongin who was looking at him waiting for his reply. 

“Not yet.” Hyunjin answered before looking back at the song book. Jeongin smiled at him before getting up. 

“I’m going first since I know what song I want to do.” Jeongin announced and everyone nodded as Jeongin grabbed the microphone and typed the number to the song he was going to sing. Solo by Jennie played and all the boys stopped what they were doing to look at Jeongin. The younger boy started dancing trying to appear serious, but it only made the other boys laugh. Jeongin carried on with his performance and it made the whole group laugh out loud. Hyunjin unknowingly caught a glimpse of Felix laughing his heart out and it made him smile even more. His attention was drawn back to the younger boy’s attempt to dance like Jennie, but ended up appearing more comical than clean.

Hyunjin wasn’t sure where the time had gone. Everyone was singing or dancing for what seemed like an eternity. All the boys seemed comfortable with Felix at this point except for Hyunjin who had been unable to get the boy’s attention. Hyunjin sighed as he sat there when Seungmin came up to him. 

“When are you going to sing?” Seungmin asked him and Hyunjin looked at his friend before shrugging. 

“I’m not really feeling it.” Hyunjin said before Jisung joined them as well. 

“This was your idea. Besides we aren’t leaving here until you and Felix sing at least one song.” Jisung said and Hyunjin looked at him before turning to look at Felix who was looking over at them too.

“He’s right. Felix and you need to sing at least one song.” Chan said as he playfully nudges Felix. The latter turned and looked at Chan before giving him a small smile. The next following minutes consisted of the group pressuring the two boys to choose a song. 

“I’ll do this one.” Felix said and the group turned to look at Felix. Chan smiled at him and nodded. Hyunjin was curious about what song he had chosen. Felix made his way to the front and Hyunjin followed his every movement. 

The song started and Hyunjin listened carefully trying to find out what song Felix had chosen. He couldn’t make out the name of the song for a while until Felix started singing.

“Fight till we can’t stop. Everybody’s alright. Don’t let it stop, don’t let it stop.” Felix started singing and everyone moved to the beat as Felix continued singing. Chan got up and got the other microphone as Felix smiled at him.

“Don’t, don’t let it stop till I make it to the daylight. Fight till we can’t stop. Everybody’s alright. Don’t let it stop, don’t let it stop.” Everyone danced in their seat as the beat sped up and Chan raised the microphone to his lips. 

“Turn it up! Turn it up! Harder! Harder!” Chan sang as everyone stood up and started jumping up and down. 

“Bass drop!” The beat dropped and Felix broke out into a series of popping dancing moves earning hyped cheers from his friends. Felix danced and all the boys jumped and cheered him on. 

“Felix! Felix! Felix! Felix!” Everyone cheered as Felix continued to dance and Hyunjin smiled wider seeing Felix dancing just like he did earlier that day in the basketball courts. Everyone was still jumping and hyping Felix up when Felix raised his microphone. 

“Everyone listen to me. On the count of three, we gon go all together. Right here, right now. One, two, three everybody just.” Felix sang and when the beat dropped again everyone in the room started dancing and jumping to the beat of the song. Everyone showed off their dance moves and just enjoyed the whole atmosphere. 

By the time the song ended everyone was on the couch laughing and breathing heavily from all the jumping they had done. All the boys clapped and cheered Felix as he made his way to his seat. Felix smiled at everyone before sitting down. 

“Felix sure knows how to hype people up.” Changbin said and everyone agreed as Felix shyly shook his head. 

“You’re a really good dancer.” Minho praised Felix who shyly and mumbled a soft thank you before the other boys gave him a compliment of their own. Hyunjin smiled at him when Felix turned and looked at him before shyly looking away. 

“You’re the last one, Hyunjin.” Jisung said, turning the attention to Hyunjin who looked at him confused. 

“For what?” Hyunjin asked, earning him a series of mischievous stares from his friends.

“Don’t think you’ll get away with not singing a song. Felix did it so do you.” Jisung said as everyone agreed except for Felix who simply gave him a small smile. 

“Ok.” Hyunjin simply said as he grabbed the song book and browsed for a song to sing. Hyunjin flipped through the sheets of songs before stopping on one. He tapped the paper a few times before getting up. Everyone watched him as he grabbed the microphone. Hyunjin typed the song number and got ready to sing. 

It’s You by Sam Kim started playing and everyone started cheering as Hyunjin started singing. Hyunjin let himself get lost in the song as he swayed from side to side to the rhythm. The other boys started to clap their hands as they also moved from side to side. Everyone was feeling the song as Hyunjin sang perfectly to the song. 

All the boys cheered louder when hyunjin started rapping Zico’s verse. The whole group got up and cheered him on as they continued swaying to the song. When Hyunjin was done everyone cheered for him as he went back to his seat.

“And to think he didn’t want to sing.” Jisung teased and Hyunjin playfully shoved him away as he looked around at the group. Hyunjin’s eyes stopped on Felix as he smiled at him. Hyunjin smiled at him before looking down at his shoes.

The group was heading out of the karaoke room praising and complimenting each other as Hyunjin walked at the back of the group watching all of his friends until a voice spoke. 

“You’re a really good singer and rapper.” Hyunjin turned around surprised to see Felix behind him.

“O-Oh thanks. You’re a really good dancer.” Hyunjin said as he looked at Felix make his way beside him now. 

“Thanks.” Felix said as the two walked side by side behind the others. There was a silence between them but it didn’t feel awkward at all. 

“Jisung told me you’re the one who invited me to come along. Thank you. I had a lot of fun thanks to you and everyone else.” Felix said as he smiled at Hyunjin. At that moment Hyunjin felt an overpowering tingling sensation run throughout his body. He didn’t know what it was that was consuming his body, but he brushed it off. 

“It wouldn’t have been the same without you.” Hyunjin confessed and Felix flashed him another smile before looking at the others ahead of him. 

“I can’t remember the last time I danced that much.” Felix confessed and Hyunjin smiled at his comment and without thinking he spoke. 

“I can. It was this morning on the basketball courts.” Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he turned to look at a wide eyed Feli looking at him in return. 

“You saw me?” Felix asked and Hyunjin could only nod in response. Felix didn’t say anything and Hyunjin, feeling uneasy about the situation, spoke up. 

“I liked it. Your dancing I mean. It was captivating. Why did you go there on your own?” Felix turned to look at Hyunjin before taking a deep breath. 

“I felt like dancing, but I didn’t want people to see me.” Hyunjin looked at him for a long time. 

“Why not?” Felix turned to look at the group of boys before them. 

“I didn’t have friends like you I could go to.” Felix said sadly and Hyunjin watched his friends before looking at Felix.

“Now you do. You have them and you have me.” Hyunjin said as Felix turned and looked at him before giving him a small smile. 

“Thank you.” Felix said as he looked at Hyunjin and he didn’t know if it was the moment or the way Felix was looking at him that Hyunjin said what he said next. 

“I don’t know about the others but I like you, Felix.” Hyunjin said which made Felix’s smile fade a bit as he looked at Hyunjin with an unreadable expression.

“I mean of course they like you! Maybe not the way I do not that I like you in any weird way. I’m sure each of us like you in a certain way that’s different...what am I saying?” Hyunjin said embarrassedly by his sudden rambles of nonsense. 

Felix on the other hand laughed at his rambles and Hyunjin turned to look at him again. 

“I like you too, Hyunjin.” Felic said and Hyunjin knew it wasn’t the same way he felt about him, but just hearing it was enough for him. Hyunjin knew he’d have to get Felix to smile more because he loved that laugh and smile the most.

“Hey slow pokes hurry up!” Changbin shouted as both boys turned to look at the group waiting for them at the exit of the karaoke building. 

“Coming!” Hyunjin wrapped his arm over Felix’s shoulder as they walked to their friends. Even the little skinship like this made Hyunjin’s heart race and he knew this wasn’t the end of him and Felix’s relationship. It was only the beginning and he was going to make sure Felix fell for him the way the latter made him fall for him through his dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of free time to write this and post it on here. I was sleep deprived most of the time when I was typing this out so I hope their isn't that many typos. Anyways thank you to everyone who's read this and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
